Djana Faiirun
Djana Faiirun (d-YANA fay-RHUN) is a realm existing outside the physical world, populated by the two opposing forces of Akureykri and Irakadim, as well as their respective masters and servants. The 'Other World' roughly fits the conception of heaven and hell, but instead of the two realms existing on different planes, Djana Faiirun is a separate world, where heaven and hell vie for control. Djana Faiirun, also known as the 'Other World' or the 'World Beyond Our Eyes', has been the subject of intensive study by numerous people over the centuries, especially from observatories in the far north and south, where people believe that they can see through the division between the worlds, using the Aurora as a window. The Other World can be roughly divided in two; Sveyel Ri, or Heaven; and Ama'Kor, or Hell. They are even strange in the way they are divided from the world of humans - some parts of Djana Faiirun are located in the ancient underrealm of humanity, while other parts are in their own planes of existence Locales of the World Beyond Our Eyes Grimendor Grimendor is the central region of Djana Faiirun, the no-mans-land between the borders of Sveyel Ri and Ama'Kor. Much of it is flat, blasted rock, burned smooth by aeons of unceasing war, but in the centre of the plain there is a great rocky outcrop, a spire of scorched stone that rises vertically from the earth like a great fang. At the peak of the spire is an obsidian tower, a great fortress hewn from black stone. This is Helgrind, the interdimensional engine-fortress that connects the many worlds. Despite the beliefs of many, the battles that rage over Grimendor are not in fact for control of all of Djana Faiirun, instead, the armies of both sides who march onto that ashen field have one objective - to take control of Helgrind, and thus give their respective masters the power to move between the worlds more or less at will. Iraam Akreish - the City of Angels The City of Angels is the centre of Sveyel Ri, and ostensibly the seat of the Ophanim. It is divided in four levels, each ruled by a high ranking member of the Akureykri, and each home to a different group of Angels. Kurosh'Bal - Heart of Darkness The Heart of Darkness is the center of Ama'Kor, and is also known as Gehinnom, or desolation; and Kairek Burkun, City of Nightmares. Kurosh Bal is the seat of Abaddon, the Destroying Angel, as well as the home of many other figures of darkness in the mythos. Characters of Djana Faiirun Characters of Heaven Of the various figures that populate Sveyel Ri, there are a few that stand out from their peers in the scriptures of Imperial mythos. Many of these figures are Akureykri; earthbound Angels who have at one time or another come into contact with humans, as well as other figures from the Choirs of Astraphim and Hashmallim. Ananael Ananael was the leader of the Akureykri on earth before the coming of Vortigern. He was involved in the two great conflicts that Imperial legends record; the war in heaven, between the Akureykri and the Irakadim; and then the war against the Stars, when Vortigern overthrew Ananael's rule. After his defeat on earth, Ananael and the Akureykri returned to the world beyond our eyes, and took control of the lowest level of Iraam Akreish. Ananael calls himself the Star Prince, and despite being a subject of mockery in the higher circles of the City, is totally convinced of his superiority, and impending domination. Earthborne Angels The Earthborne Angels are the three 'Arkangels' of the Church of Vortigern; Vortigern himself, the Cenobiarch, Valtus Magnor, the Knight, and Khabjal, the Angel of Combat. Characters of Hell The personalities of Hell are less well known than those of heaven. They are very rarely mentioned outside of Libri Irakestorum, the Book of Daemons, so the only well known figures in Ama'Kor are those who are to be directly involved in the End of Time. Jegadael Jegadael served in the ranks of the Akureykri under Ananael for ten thousand years, but his impressive achievements in battle began to fill him with pride, until he was utterly convinced that he would make a better leader for the Akureykri than Ananael himself, and Jegadael led his followers in battle against Ananael's supporters. The ensuing war lasted for a hundred years, and is remembered vaguely in Imperial legend as the War in Heaven. Abaddon Abaddon was a member of the akureykri entrusted with the duty of guarding the gates into Ama'kor. Because of the massive importance of his charge, Abaddon was given special powers and weapons. Over the thousands of years that abaddon has held the gates closed, he has seen sights so nightmarish and horrific that he was ultimately driven insane. Now, Abaddon is essentially a new, third faction in the struggle for dominance in Djana Faiirun - a warrior with the weapons of both heaven and hell. In the few scriptures set down about saedeculi mori, abaddon figures prominently. He is the destroying angel; the one who is to deliver the final blow that brings an end to all things, denying both the Akureykri and the Irakadim dominion on earth. Category:Mythology Category:Religion